Bite Me
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wants Spike to bite him.


Title: Bite Me  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander wants Spike to bite him.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5 post 'Into the Woods'  
Beta's by: Whichclothes

Prompt #334 from tamingthemuse- Bittersweet

Note: From now on more of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named the challenge

"No, I don't know what kind of sick game you're bloody playing at but I'm not playing," Spike growled. He turned back to his T.V. _Passions_ coming back on from a commercial.

Xander wanted to frown to be insulted that Spike thought he was playing some kind of game, but Xander couldn't. It wasn't like they were friends after all. "I'm serious, Spike. I want you to bite me."

Spike turned his gaze away from his show to look at Xander. "Why? You got a death wish?"

"I don't want you to drain me. I am actually enjoying my life, thank you very much," Xander stated. "I… I just want to know what made Riley want it so bad. Why he could enjoy it so much."

"I'm not shocked," Spike confessed as he stood up and made his way to Xander. "It was only a matter of time, really. You've been killing vampires for years and never once has it gotten that far. Also your little friends have all been bitten. Feeling a little left out, I suspect."

Xander rolled his eyes. "It has nothing to do with them. I just want to know and I figured since we're fri…acquaintances I'd ask you."

Spike stared at Xander's neck and licked his lips. "Well as much as I'd love to bite you, I think you're forgetting about one little thing." He tapped the side of his head. "The chip, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten about the chip, but I was thinking if I wanted you to bite me, it might not go off," Xander explained.

A dark eyebrow went up. "And how exactly is it going to know that you want to be bitten? It's a bloody microchip."

Xander blushed. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Spike asked with a cock of his head.

The credits to _Passions_ started. Bugger.

With a deep breath Xander took a step towards Spike and pressed his warm lips against cool ones.

Spike's eyes widened. If this was some kind of joke Xander was dedicated to it. His hands made their way into Xander's shaggy hair as he kissed back.

Xander moaned into the kiss, his hands wandered over Spike's back, pulling him in closer.

Pulling himself away, Spike was panting. His eye glowed and his fangs descended. "You sure about this, pet?"

"I'm more than sure," Xander moaned and ground himself against Spike. His cock was hard and aching.

Spike was too. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and lowered his head towards Xander's throat.

Xander held his breath unconsciously; when his skin was pierced he let out a gasp. His fingers dug into Spike's arms. He couldn't describe the feeling. It hurt of course, but there was something else. Something that made his cock weep a little more.

Of course Spike had thought about what Xander's blood tasted like but he never expected this. The taste was bittersweet. Now, a lot of vampires hated the bitter taste, but Spike loved it. Unfortunately it was seldom when he found a person that had blood like Xander's. Not that it mattered, not with the bloody chip.

Hips bumped against each other as Spike slowly drew blood, wanting this to last. When Spike bit deeper Xander bucked hard and came.

With the taste of Xander's blood on Spike's tongue and the scent of his come assaulting his nostrils, Spike followed suit. When Spike removed his teeth he was somehow able to maneuver them to his chair. Spike pushed Xander down before climbing onto his lap and nuzzling his throat.

"Was it what you expected?" Spike murmured.

"Mmm," Xander was able to get out. "Why is it bad getting bitten by vampires again?"

Spike chuckled. "Because most vampires drain people dry."

"Oh yeah," Xander replied dazed. "Think we could do this again sometime?"

Spike pulled away and looked at Xander. "You can trust me. We'll be doing this a lot."

Xander grinned before dozing off.

The End


End file.
